


Gronder

by dreamyghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: The enemy pierced by his lance no longer squirmed and twitched, and so the former king pulled out his weapon. The man crying out to him knew him. They were friends once upon a time. But that was a long time ago.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Gronder

“Stop,” he cried out.

The enemy pierced by his lance no longer squirmed and twitched, and so the former king pulled out his weapon. The man crying out to him knew him. They were friends once upon a time. But that was a long time ago.

“You’re going to get yourself killed!”

That was no concern of his. The dead had been crying out to him for so so long, and the Emperor was so so close. They would have their tribute soon. He owed it to them.

“Dimitri!”

Something clung to his cape. He did nothing to stop it from falling off his shoulders and into the man’s arms. His legs kept going. He would not stop.

“Why won’t you listen to reason?”

“If you get in my way, I’ll kill you.”

It was a lie. His weapon did not ache for the man’s blood. But he would not allow the man to know that. He didn’t deserve to fall down with him. So he kept going.

* * *

“Dimitri.”

The battle was over now. Both the Adrestian Empire and the rogue Kingdom soldiers had retreated, leaving their dead behind. The Alliance did not come out unscathed. Many of their soldiers littered the grounds, their colors appearing to be the Empire’s if one did not look close enough. 

And among them lay the former king of Faerghus. Overrunned by enemy soldiers when he tried to follow Edelgard.

Claude was on his knees now. Dimitri’s cape still in his hands.

“Why didn’t you listen to me?”

It didn’t matter what he said now. It never mattered. Words could not reach Dimitri then, and words could not reach him now. The only solace Claude could hope for was that Dimitri could no longer be tormented by the ghosts of the dead. He had now joined them.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you.”

Claude couldn’t save Dimitri back at the academy, and he couldn’t save him now. The only thing he had of Dimitri was this. His grip on the cape tightened.

Something wet slid down his cheek. Then his neck. Then the rain began to pour, and Claude could no longer tell which was the rain and which were his tears. 


End file.
